


Open Shirts.

by TanyaHarries



Series: Malec Drabbles [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec can't resist Magnus' looks, Alec is thirsty for Magnus, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Magnus' open shirts, Netflix and Chill, always embarrassing alec obviously, chest touching, chinese food going to waste, clary izzy and simon are mentioned, not really - Freeform, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaHarries/pseuds/TanyaHarries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alec can't help but notice Magnus' open shirts and all that chest showing is driving him crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Shirts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ff here and my first Malec ff ever! This idea was born from a little headcanon that I had and also because of Annika's idea to have a ff wrote out of it. The post can be found [here](http://inlovewithshadowhunters.tumblr.com/post/144072644768/tanyaharries-remember-magnus-open-shirts-i). Please forgive my horrible english and I hope you enjoy! PS. This takes place almost a month after the wedding.

Alec would be lying if he said that he hadn’t noticed.

The first time it took him quite long to notice, just because the situation wasn’t exactly right for admiration, but the more he came, the more he noticed that maybe it wasn’t just some awesome coincidence for his eyes.

Magnus’ open shirts.

The time where Magnus told Jace that he needed Alec to save Luke was obviously just a coincidence, since Magnus wasn’t really certain that he would actually come to suffice his _needs_. And for Alec that was then so centered on actually marrying Lydia (by the angel, _what was he thinking?_ ), the whole chest demonstration wasn’t exactly helping on his sanity. The more he met with Magnus alone, the more the open shirts appeared. Magnus was doing it on _purpose_.

It was ridiculous, considering how little Magnus did actually exposed with those shirts, but how much it actually affected Alec’s peace of mind. All those times Magnus tried to persuade him against the marriage, all those stupid little occasions in which he pushed him away, all he ever wanted was to just get his hands inside those shirts and probably break them to shreds. Not that anyone needed to know about it.

Magnus’ text said that he was bored after a long day’s work and asked him if he didn’t want to come over to _Netflix and chill_ , following the message with a long line of winking emojis. When he asked Clary and Isabelle what the hell was that Netflix and chill thing the first one laughed like crazy and a nosy Simon explained the whole situation to him, making Alec flush all over.

Taking his silence as worry, Magnus was quick to correct himself and make sure to make Alec understand that he was just kidding and they could actually watch a movie if he was okay with that.

Alec was okay with that. But he was okay with the other concept too. Not that he was going to tell Magnus about it.

So there he was, standing in Magnus’ living room with a plastic bag full of Chinese food and a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. _Obviously_ Alec could handle a night in Magnus’ company, 1) because he already did spent the night with him and 2) because Alec controlled his impulses for years, so a couple of hours weren’t going to be so hard to handle.

“Alexander, darling, so nice to see you!” Magnus said coming from Alec’s right, specifically from his room. The one with a big bed. Where people normally slept.

Okay, he needed to chill. NOT _that_ kind of chill.

And then he noticed, and the plastic bag slipped from his fingers.

Magnus was wearing a purple semi transparent shirt that was opened from way below his chest, closed barely at the warlock’s navel. Just to make the whole image even more incredible, he wore black skinny pants and the top of his undercut was dyed light brown and blonde on the tips.

 _What a great day to be alive_ , Alec subconsciously thought.

“Alexander? Are you okay?” Magnus snapped his fingers and the food placed itself on the coffee table, so the warlock could center all his attention on his boyfriend. “You look… _strange_.”

“I, uh, well, you see…” Oh no. Alec knew this would happen. His brain was starting to malfunction and as much as he tried to take his eyes away from Magnus’ chest, his damn pupils kept going back down there. “I missed you?”

 _Is not like I just saw you this morning_ , he reminded himself feeling as stupid as he deserved. Alec was containing the need to facepalm himself.

Magnus snorted.

“Why are you saying that like a question?” Now relieved of any concerns, Magnus stood on his tip toes to kiss Alec softly as a greeting. “I missed you too, darling.

“I see that you brought dinner! Great, now we can choose a movie and…”

Why men thought that wearing makeup was a girly thing? Magnus looked nothing but incredible with his purple eye-shadow. _Well_. Magnus as a whole always looked incredible but maybe Alec was just a little… how did mundanes called that? _Thirsty_? Yeah, something like that. Alec was a little thirsty for his boyfriend today that was all. And all that chest showing, by the angel, Raziel forbid.

“Alec, I’m starting to be concerned. Why are you spacing out so much?” Alec woke up from his musings by Magnus’ strong but concerned voice.

Alec blushed from his cheeks to his ears, probably the brightest red no one had ever seen.

“I just— I really want, but, and…” Why did his brain thought that stuttering was a great idea was anyone’s guess.

Magnus sighed long, but smiled. “You can tell me what’s wrong, Alexander, and I’ll do everything in my power to help you.”

For a long minute there was only silence.

And then Alec took a deep breath.

“I just want to _touch_ you.” He whispered so softly and low that Magnus furrowed his brows and stared at him clueless.

Kind of a stupid thing to be embarrassed about, considering that they were dating for almost a month now, but Alec couldn’t help but over think the subject so much, to the point of believing that asking that of Magnus wouldn’t be right, or even if it was, that he wasn’t enough to fulfill a task such as _touching_ Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn that had so many amazing lovers in the past. It wasn't like they weren't all over the other's body everytime thinks got heated up.

“What was that, darling?”

The same little impulse that drove Alec to kiss Magnus in front of everybody at his own wedding almost a month ago made him move his hands and slowly and very softly to slide his palms inside Magnus’ open shirt and smooth all the way from his chest to his back and shoulder blades.

At first Magnus stood frozen in his place, completely dead in his tracks by Alec’s sudden movement, but soon enough the warlock found himself smiling and pulling his boyfriend from his neck to kiss him passionately, allowing Alec to explore his torso with his both hands and to make a mess of his shirt.

“Glad I changed the sheets to a precious blue this morning.” Magnus purred against Alec’s lips, shivering from the shadowhunter’s touch on his skin.

“What was that?”

“Come here, darling.” And Magnus pulled Alec to his bedroom by the shirt.

The food was bad and they weren’t big movie fans anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as [tanyaharries](http://tanyaharries.tumblr.com/)  
> Magnus' look on this was inspired by the amazing [Su](http://su-pectrum.tumblr.com/post/142299223524/magnuswinslife-what-are-you-guys-talking-about)!  
> Hope you enjoyed this :) Cheers, friends!


End file.
